


Taste

by R00w



Series: R00ws ZADR Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Basically, Day 1 - Tongue, Just Dib having a great time with himself, Kinktober 2020, M/M, NSWF, Shameless wank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R00w/pseuds/R00w
Summary: He had seen Zim's tongue before. He even had pictures of it. Sure, they were kinda blurry and all but he had proof of its long, pink, and lined existence. He didn't know how it felt, how it tasted.For my Kinktober 2020 - Day 1 - Tongue
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: R00ws ZADR Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961953
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	Taste

The thought just crossed Dibs mind as he was sitting in the cafeteria alone.

Gaz had gone to the library to game in silence intent on trying out her new headset, so today he was alone with his thoughts. A typical Friday for Dib. He pushed his food around in his tray with no intention to eat any of it when he heard it. A soft laugh that registered in his brain as something he vaguely recognized.

He looked up from the gross food, skimming the surrounding tables, searching for the source. 

The sound reached him again and there he was a couple of tables in front of him. Zim… laughing? Keef was sitting next to him, both of them with their backs to the paranormal investigator. The ginger teen was making wild gestures with his hands, a spoon full of some _ thing _ that looked way too good to be from here, edible even, he still couldn't believe the things they tried to pass as food in the highskool cafeteria. He had a Tupper in front of him that he couldn't see completely but looked like pudding from his place if he was guessing based on consistency and color this far away. His attention went back to the green menace as he laughed again, a soft melodic thing that Dib couldn't believe could emanate from the Invaders vocal cords… or whatever alien organ he had that made noises. The sound was… nice…  _ so _ nice in fact that he could not look away.

He took special notice of the soft blue hue appearing below the faux purple eyes and felt his throat go inexplicable dry. He felt his own cheeks heat up in response.

Zim said something back and now it was Keefs turn to laugh, an obnoxious loud cackle that made Dib frown, already annoyed by the sound. He gritted his teeth and he could already feel a headache forming on his temples. 

When they were close to ending MiddleSkool, Zim and Keef had started some kind of friendship that Dib honestly could not understand. When they reached Highskool the two of them began hanging out more and more, in consequence, his and Zims fights began to cease until they completely stopped. 

His paranoia kicked in and when he went to the Irkens house to investigate what was he planning (The whole Florpus incident had taught him that Zim knew, IN FACT, how to be patient) he had seen Keef entering the obnoxious house. At first he thought he was being controlled somehow, being used for experimentation or something alike. However, as he spied on them through his laptop with the last cameras he had installed (thank god GIR and Minimoose could be bribed with pizza) he realized that they were just sitting on Zims couch, a giant bowl of popcorn between them, and watching some Netflix movie. He watched them for a couple of hours where they just watched movies and then when the sun began setting, Keef said his goodbyes and left. 

He then had confronted the Irken, demanding to know his plans, his whole "I'll save the world, you'll never win as long as I'm still breathing" spiel as always. Zim just crossed his arms and reclined himself casually on his door frame, letting Dib speak. When he thinks back to that summer night Dib really thinks his nemesis looked tired and done. At that moment, however, he was told to "take his gigantic head full of hot air elsewhere, that the mighty Zim was done with him and Earth.", the purple door closing behind the alien.

He waited the whole summer, and then their first Highskool semester, and then their winter break, and then their second semester. And then, when nothing happened he spied on Zim the next summer. And nothing changed, he kept hanging out with Keef, they played video games and watched movies and  _ talked _ . And then it finally hit Dib that Zim had not contacted his precious Tallest in over a year. And they had not reached back either. 

He had been thrilled at first, he had _finally_ _won_. Earth was safe. He had faced an alien warrior and came out the victor. The high lasted exactly one weekend.

Come Monday, he cornered the green alien outside the skool. He demanded answers and he kept shouting until Zim's PAK clashed with the red brick wall behind them and both of Dibs hands were trapping him, each firmly placed next to where Zims ears would have been on the wall. He was now taller than Zim and for a moment, while they looked at each other, something weird happened on Dib's stomach. It died quickly as those fake eyes looked away. He only received a sad sigh and a brief explanation. He was never an Invader, he was exiled from the empire and he had no intentions of conquering Earth. He was done with  _ them _ . If he meant their leaders or Dib itself or both was never clarified. Dib had been actually scared to ask. Still is.

And since then, at the beginning of their third semester, Dib had been  _ miserable. _ He was simply… depressed, for the lack of a better word. He had devoted 5 long years to Zim. To  **_fighting_ ** Zim. Not exclusively to his alien. To  **the** alien. -Fuck- he mumbled as he pulled his hair. He simply had all this free time and he had no idea of what to do with it. His other paranormal investigations didn't hold his attention for long and now here he was.

Alone and miserable and alone. Did he mention alone? Because Dib felt utterly alone. It didn't help to watch Keef and Zim being all friendly all the time either.

They however seemed to be having a good time, talking and  _ laughing.  _ An uneasy feeling crept up inside him however when they both stopped talking and Keef seemed to remember he was holding the spoon. He gestured to it and offered it to Zim who in turn took the cutlery without hesitation and a serpentine-like tongue darted out of his mouth, licking the brown gooey substance from it. He smiled and reached for the recipient on the table, clearly wanting more. But Dib's gaze stayed on that mouth. Even long after skool was over and he was alone in his room, the moon full and illuminating his silhouette through his window, his mind stayed on that tongue.

He had seen Zim’s tongue before. He even had pictures of it. Sure, they were kinda blurry and all but he had proof of its long, pink, and lined existence. He didn't know how it felt, how it tasted.

Will it be as long as Zims' arms? Of course not, that would be ridiculous… wouldn't it? Dib could picture it in his mind, how it could just spring out and coil itself as if it had a mind of its own. Did it have a mind of its own? Was it controlled by Zims' organic brain? By its Pak? How would it feel? Would it be velvety and lightly moist? Ragged and downright damped? Would its texture be different depending on the rigatured section one was touching? Did it have taste receptors like a human's taste buds? Would it taste sweet, sour, if Dib were to lick it?

And Dib wanted to know… needed to. For investigation purposes, of course. 

Would Zim be gentle like he had been with  _ Keef _ or would he be passionate and demanding as he had always been with  _ him _ ? His treacherous mind supplied. He felt hot all of a sudden, his groin getting a little bit too eager to find out. Would it be warm and inviting or cold and relentless? Would Zim kiss his way down from his mouth to his groin or would he be impatient and get straight down to it? 

Would he take off the disguise? Dib would totally make him take off the stupid lenses and wig. 

He could totally see it. The emerald skin lightly lit by the moonlight, those big magenta eyes watching his every reaction, his clawed hands already out of the stupid gloves holding him in place by pinning his thighs to the mattress, that long pink tongue coming out, a couple of hot saliva droplets falling on his underwear, just over his dick… he felt himself salivate at the thought. He could imagine Zim using his Pak legs to spread his legs open, holding him in place by his knees so he would have his clawed hands free, toying with him, exploring him and his alien biology. Tasting his skin with its amazing alien tongue.

His hand was a mere inches away from his erection and he was so tempted to give in.

Zim would look down on him, smirking in triumph as he held him beneath him. “ _ Where you belong Dib-beast _ ” he would purr in a sweet venomous tone. Dib would probably try to stay quiet, not give in, to keep the alien from the satisfaction of seeing him squirm, or gasp or even hear him moan. And he would laugh at him, just like he did today in the cafeteria, the delicate sound reaching his ears and melting his stomach. “ _ And now that I have you at my mercy, I’m going to break you _ ”. His tongue would then dart out, threatening and dangerous over his knee, it might be cold and wet, oh so wet. It would definitely be wet. Zim would probably move agonizingly slow, torturously slow, up and up and up. He would pass his groin ignoring it completely, Dib could tell, because he was a bastard like that.

That tongue would lick his hip, and travel up to his navel, curiously tasting the skin around it, and still go up, not wasting time on the smooth pink skin. The would stop at his chest, eyeing curiously at his nipples that would be hard from the attention Dibs body would be receiving. That sinful tongue would then tease one nipple, circling it slowly, going around one and seizing his reaction with those mesmerizing magenta eyes before moving to the next one. Dib would give way, a little bit, and sigh, the stimulation starting to break him. 

That would make Zim smirk, a devilish little thing on that lipless mouth, long serpentine tongue still out from between alien teeth. The sharp triangle teeth would bite down on his skin marking him and leaving small bloodied dentures marked on his pale skin. He would finally moan, a surprised yelp too by the force of the bite. Zim would lick the wound and then bite again, and again, and again until his chest was left marked, each part the alien could reach would be conquered, probably scarred, and he would bite and then lick, methodically, precisely. That long appendage would finally reach his neck again, where he would lick right over his carotid artery feeling his pulse quicken. 

He wished he knew, good god, he wished he knew how good that tongue would feel, how it would  _ taste _ . Zims diet was basically sugar, Dib could bet anything that his mouth would be sweet and so would that tongue. Finally, Zim would be straddling him, sitting on his stomach so he could reach his neck and mouth. How would Zim kiss? Did he even know how to kiss? Would Dib be his first? Would the Irken let him, a mere human, teach him how to kiss? Dib would hold his neck gently, angling his face slightly to a side and lean into it. He could almost taste the honey-like saliva. Zim would try to dominate this too, and Dib would let him. He would probably bite his bottom lip, being rough and demanding and perfectly  _ Zim _ . He would push his tongue into his mouth. Would it reach as far back as his throat? Of course it will, he would feel it, pushing it past his own tongue and then right  _ there _ , in the back of his throat, he would gag on it. He was trembling now. Would it wrap itself around Dibs own tongue? It would be  _ perfect _ .

“F-fuck” Dib finally said, his hand already pulling down his underwear, feeling the cool air on his hard dick made him shiver. He quickly took himself in his hand and began pumping, his mind gone past the point of return.

Would Zim lick his erection? How would that cold moist tongue feel wrapped around himself? He would probably be spread open fully, the PAK legs pushing his knees down into the mattress beneath him so the alien would have space between them. He moaned as he moved his hand faster, the heat and tight sensation in his low abdomen just growing and growing with each passing second. His other hand found his nipple and twisted, toying with it. 

He wanted to know everything about that tongue. How strong was it? Would it apply pressure just the way that he liked at the base? Would it pull and squeeze and  _ goddamn grip _ his dick? Would Zim let him fuck into his mouth? 

“Hhnngg… ZIm… Ohmygod” and he came. Hard. As he pictured himself fucking into that hot and tiny cavity, long and cold tongue wrapped around his dick, milking him for every drop. Zims mouth would be a disaster, a mess of his cum, and their own saliva mixed due to their makeout.

Dib slowly came down from his orgasm, lazily stroking himself a couple of times more, wanting to enjoy the last bit of it.

As he stared at the ceiling he realized what he had just done. He was fucked. 

And he still wanted everything with that tongue. (And maybe with the annoying alien that came with it).

**Author's Note:**

> Because I can't help myself and even tho' I have like 5 other projects I'm working on RN, I just had to post this tonight because I've had it in my WIPS since the month started and now I'm behind by 6 days.
> 
> Hopefully, I can catch up this Saturday.


End file.
